


Bendera

by gashanan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Gen, Marching Band
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashanan/pseuds/gashanan
Summary: Tadinya Bucky ingin mengutarakan protes pada Nick Fury karena menempatkan dirinya di posisicolor guard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** tokoh dari fanfiksi ini bukan punya saya dan tujuan pembuatannya bukan apa-apa, melainkan hanya untuk sekadar senang-senang saja.

Baru saja saat itu Bucky hendak akan mengeluarkan deret-deret panjang protesnya pada Nick, sebuah tangan kecil menarik tangannya ke sisi lapangan lain dan setelah melihat siapa dalangnya, Bucky tidak jadi buang-buang kata, lalu mengikuti apa yang diinginkan orang itu. Steve berjalan setengah tersengal-sengal, terlihat lelah setengah mati, barangkali lantaran di tubuhnya menggantung _bass drum_ yang kelihatan dua kali lebih besar daripada tubuhnya yang kurus kering. Matahari bersinar lebih liar dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu, pemuda kurus itu berkeringat sampai beberapa bagian baju miliknya lepek oleh keringat.

Bucky tadinya juga mau mengomel pada Steve karena sudah menghadangnya, tetapi dia putuskan untuk diam saja hingga mereka berdua berada di sudut lain lapangan dan pandangan Nick tidak lagi menatap tajam pada mereka berdua. Ketika Steve melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Bucky, dia segera meloloskan diri dari _bracket_ dan meletakan _bass drum_ -nya di atas tanah lapangan yang berumput hijau. Entah mengapa, Bucky merasa khawatir pada Steve karena kelihatan lebih kurus minggu ini.

Temannya itu menatap dengan pandangan tidak mengenakan. "Tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Steve. Bucky mendengus setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Steve, dan dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan berapa banyak lagi pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya dari orang yang sama hari itu.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu?" jawabnya, nampak setengah gusar.

"Jangan cari-cari masalah dengan Nick, Buck." Steve memutar matanya. "Aku tadi berusaha menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau dikeluarkan Nick dari _marching band_."

"Steve." Bucky menahan napas. "Kau tidak perlu repot menyelamatkan _ku_ , karena _kau_ juga bermasalah." dia mencoba untuk tidak terdengar sinis, namun ketika pandangan Bucky jatuh pada _bass drum_ yang ada di sana, amarahnya menjadi meletup-letup.

"Apa, Bucky? Aku sudah bilang aku yang minta sendiri pada Nick supaya menempatkanku di _bass brum_ ," bela Steve.

"Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat dirimu di balik _bass drum_ itu," balas Bucky. "Kaubisa mati dan kita tidak jadi ikut lomba."

Steve diam dan dia memandangi Bucky dengan tatapan yang seolah menjeritkan _mengapa-kaubicara-hal-yang-seperti-itu_ , lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seperti tidak mau lagi berdebat banyak dengan Bucky. Jadi, dia kali itu tidak menjawab Bucky dan duduk di samping _bass drum_ -nya. Matanya mengarah pada kumpulan anak-anak _marching band_ lain yang tengah berlatih sesuai alat masing-masing, perempuan-perempuan berkostum rok rumbai menari-nari dengan bendera berwarna pelangi norak, Pietro yang nampak berusaha untuk menjahili Clint menggunakan _slide trombone_ -nya.

"Jadi _color guard_ nggak seburuk itu." Steve membuka mulutnya di sela-sela suara terompet yang sumbang dan tawa menjengkelkan Tony di kejauhan.

"Terserah kau, deh," ucap Bucky menyerah, kemudian mencuri tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Steve. Steve kelihatan ingin menjauh, namun karena di sampingnya ada _bass drum_ , dia terjebak pada tempatnya dan menghela napas.

"Memangnya kalau Nick mengijinkan, kaumau tukar dengan siapa?"

"Siapa saja, asal aku tidak jadi _color guard_. Atau, mungkin aku bisa membujuk Nick supaya dia mau menukar posisiku dengan Sam itu. Dia jelas tidak becus dengan _quarto_ -nya."

Steve mengangkat alis tidak setuju. "Siapa bilang? Sam itu jago. Kau juga bisa sama jagonya di _color guard_. Tidak ada salahnya."

"Aku tidak mau jadi _color guard_."

"Kenapa?"

"Steve, ayolah. Aku tidak mau menari-nari dengan bendera." Bucky mengeluarkan erangan, tangannya menjamah rambutnya yang berwarna gelap dan mengacak-acaknya, menjadikannya lebih tidak tertata dari yang tadi.

"Wanda terlihat cantik dengan benderanya."

"Karena Wanda itu perempuan, Steve."

"Memangnya laki-laki tidak bisa jadi _color guard_?"

Kali ini Bucky yang bergeming. Steve, untuk kesekian kalinya, membuang napas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari duduk, menggapai _bass drum_ -nya beserta stik. Dia tahu Bucky tidak akan tinggal diam terus selama dia masih menyandang posisi _color guard_ , sehingga Steve segera datang menghampiri Natasha ke tengah lapangan untuk ikut berlatih bersama anak-anak perkusi.

**Author's Note:**

> makasih sudah baca!


End file.
